Shazam and Supergirl: The Magic of a Guild
by DaWolves2
Summary: After an unfortunate "accident" during a simple escort mission goes wrong, Shazam and Supergirl find themselves in a different world. But something seems to be off about this world, something... magical! Enjoy!
1. The MEG

**Hey! So this would be my second fanfic and my first crossover so please be patient and just pm me or review if you find anything that I missed. Please review! It's what makes me want to write more soooooo ya. Anyway enough babbling enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Watchtower, Earth's Orbit

"So, what do you think the mission's going to be?" Supergirl asked the tall strongly built man clad in a red spandex with a white hood that lead down to a white cape, a lighting bolt on his chest, Captain Marvel, on their way to the teleporter room for deployment. They had just been called by J'ohn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, for a mission and were to be deployed to earth as a team. They were walking down a long corridor, it had a metal floor and ceiling, one wall was metal much like the floor and ceiling but the other was breathtaking. It was glass from floor to ceiling and on the other side, was one of the most breathtaking sites imaginable. The entire earth was visible. After all, the watchtower was in space.

"I don't know, why do you think they need both of us. Doesn't this seem like overkill for an escort job?" The Captain asked curiously towards the Shorter blond haired beauty that was walking next to him.

"Well whatever it is, it has to be important if they need both of us." Supergirl said

"But if it's that important why didn't they just ask Superman or Captain Atom? Why the two of us?" He said as they walked in two the teleporter room where they met J'ohn J'onzz. He stood at aroung 6 deet seven inches, he was lean but had very clearly defined muscles. He wore knee high blue boots and a blue speedo. He had two red straps on his chest that shaped an "X" and had a long blue cape.

"Most of the other leaguers are out on missions, the two of you are the only ones who are free at the moment, I must remain here to coordinate the league." The Manhunter said without emotion.

"Ok, no issues here. What about you?" Captain marvel said turning to Supergirl

"No, I was bored anyway. What are we doing J'ohn?" She asked turning to the green martian.

"You will be escorting a S.T.A.R. labs convoy on it's way to it's testing area. It is a simple mission and it should not take very much time." He said completely emotionless not even looking away from the screen in front of him.

"Ok no problem." Supergirl said as she made her way to the teleporter. "Are you coming Captain?" She teased as Captain Marvel made his way to the teleporter immediately after her.

Earth: Somewhere between Metropolis and Gotham

Both Supergirl and Captain Marvel were flying above the convoy. A large 18 wheeler with 2 military style jeeps, one in front and one behind.

"So this is going well." Captain Marvel said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Ya this is pretty easy I don't know why they wanted us for it." Supergirl said while easily soaring above the convoy.

"I guess whatever is in that truck has got to be pretty important." Marvel said eying the truck below them.

"Knowing S.T.A.R. Labs it's probably some new weapon." Supergirl said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Still mad about the whole cloning you thing?" Marvel asked knowing the response he would get in advance. "That was a long time ago Kara." He said with a wisdom beyond his years.

"Of course I'm still mad, they cloned me! Not to mention they had my clone attack and cripple the watchtower." She said the anger in her voice becoming more and more evident.

"Kara, take it from me. You can't let the actions of few cloud your judgment of many. I didn't exactly have the best childhood, but look where I am. I didn't let that stop me from becoming the hero I am today." He said recalling some of his memories from foster homes. A single tear escaping his eye.

"I'm sorry Cap, I didn't mean to touch a nerve. It's just I don't trust them. That truck is lined with lead, I can't see into it. Why would they be trying to hide it from me." She said the anger now turning to suspicion.

"Maybe it isn't you they're trying to hide it from." The Captain said trying to ease her suspicions.

"Maybe your right. I mean they obviously needed us for something right?" She said finally agreeing with him.

As if on cue a large explosion destroyed the road about 50 feet in front of the convoy. It was quickly followed by a similar explosion 50 feet behind it as well. The convoy was trapped.

Out of the smoke two figures were seen approaching. One was a tall muscularly built man with a skull engulfed in green flames for a head, the other was very tall and had the physique of a god. He wore a back suit with a lighting bolt on his chest.

"Atomic Skull and Black Adam, why am I not surprised." Supergirl said, her eyes glowing red.

Suddenly Black Adam bolted towards one of the jeeps pulling the the driver and passenger out and holding them by their throats.

"If you even dare to move towards us I will crush these two like the insects they are." He said without any remorse. "Now Skull go and get what we came for." As if on cue, the Skull walked towards the back of the 18 wheeler and ripped off the doors. They revealed a single object held in place by countless harnesses and chains. It was no bigger than a basketball. It was simply a metallic box with blue lines running all over it. Skull lifted it above his head and walked over to Black Adam.

"We won't let you do this!" Supergirl yelled as she shot her heat vision right at Black Adams forehead causing him to drop the two unconscious hostages which Supergirl then rescued at blinding speeds.

Just as she did this captain marvel,using the speed of Mercury, landed a punch on the Atomic skull sending him sprawling 50 feet back throwing the device up in the air. Captain Marvel swiftly flew up and caught it immediately flying over to the other flipped jeep to check on the occupants. He set down the device and pulled out the occupants. One had a few broken bones, the other was unconscious but otherwise fine, and the third was a scientist. His right leg was horribly mangled and he was in a lot of pain.

"Are you alright?" Marvel asked the still conscious doctor.

"Ill live, but you can't let them get that machine." The doctor said starring at the box with regret.

"What's inside?" Marvel asked with a hint of childish curiosity.

"That's classified!" The conscious soldier said abruptly.

"Don't you think I should know what I'm protecting?" Marvel asked annoyed with the soldier.

"It's called a Multidimensional Electric Generator. They were supposed to solve the worlds energy crisis. One of those boxes could power both North and South America for 50 years before a new one would be needed." He said sadly

"But something happened, didn't it?" Asked Marvel already knowing the answer.

"Yes, they could just as easily be used as a weapon. That's why were moving it, it is going to be destroyed and the plans decommissioned. Because it can be used as a bomb. It works by feeding off the excess energy that's created when a trans-dimensional rift is opened. Unfortunately, we couldn't close it, and when that happened the energy readings went off the charts..."

"...And that's when someone came up with the idea to use it as a weapon." Marvel finished the scientists sentence.

"Exactly." He said in a defeated tone. "The worst part is that we never managed to close the rift. That's what the box is, a containment unit." He said looking towards the box again.

"So your saying that inside that both is a hole in between dimensions?" Marvel asked surprised.

"That's exactly what he's saying" Said a voice that Marvel knew all to well.

"Luthor, I should have known these two could't pull this off alo..." Marvel instantly froze when he turned around. Luthor was standing their with Black Adam and the Atomic skull right behind him, he was holding a badly beaten Supergirl by the hair, a kryptonite collar around her neck. "Oh my God..." Marvel said out of fear the Supergirl's life.

"Now my lovely associate Black Adam has informed me that you have a certain phrase you should remain from saying."Luthor said smugly. "Speak the words or she dies!" He said sadistically.

"C..Captain, don't." Supergirl said weakly.

"Shazam." The captain said quietly, a loud sound echoing as an enormous bolt of lighting hit him, transforming him into a 16 year old boy.

"Isn't that better?" Luthor asked grinning sadistically. "Now bring me the box, and if you try anything I'll kill her." He said with a serious tone.

Billy slowly walked over to the small box and picked it up. He cautiously walked over to Luthor who was holding Kara by her blond hair. He slowly looked at Luthor with a defeated look in his eye while gripping the box tightly in his arms. He was within a foot of Luthor.

"Now give me the box." Luthor said in a condescending tone.

"...No..." Billy whispered.

"What was that?" Luthor said. "Speak up boy!"

"I said NO!" Billy yelled kicking Luthor in the groin causing him to let go of Supergirl. "SHAZAM!" He yelled as a lighting bolt came down at blinding speeds. He had barely enough time to grab Supergirl's arm just as the lighting bolt hit. But just as hit hit, the magic power from the bolt covered Billy Supergirl and the box. And suddenly the God-like form Captain Marvel could be seen holding the box and Supergirl.

"y...you fool" Luthor said with fear in his voice. "Look what you've done!" Luthor said turning to run away motioning for Black Adam to get him and the Atomic Skull as far way as possible.

"Luthor, what about the box!" said the skull.

"Would you rather the box or your life?" Luthor said while Black Adma was carrying him and atomic SKull by the wrists at high speed away from the area.

"I wonder what has him so afraid?" Marvel said thinking out loud. He then noticed that the box in his hand had a crack in it, and before he could react a white light came from the box and engulfed him and Supergirl and suddenly they were gone. It was as if they had been sucked inside. As the box fell to the ground it shattered upon impact. The metal pieces crumbling revealing nothing inside.

Watchtower: Earth's Orbit

"Captain Marvel! Supergirl! Come In!" J"ohn was alone in the teleporter room yelling into the comms system, it wasn't often but for the first time in a long time emotion could be seen on his face. He was about to contact other league members for assistance. He didn't notice the golden ankh appearing behind him. Through the glowing golden ankh stepped a figure clad in a blue suit with a golden belt, golden gloves, boots and a golden helmet.

"I can no longer sense them." he said from behind J'ohn

"Have they died?" J'ohn asked fearfully

"No, it's as if they were erased from this reality. I cannot even track where they went." He said in a defeated tone.

A Dark Forest: Unknown Location

Two costume clad figures lay nest to each other on the ground unconscious. A large man with a God-like physique and and smaller fragile looking woman with a glowing collar around her neck.

"Uuuggghhh." Marvel said as his eyes slowly started to open. "What happened?" He thought out loud. "Last thing I remember I was holding that box and... KARA!"


	2. A Rude Awakening

**So this is chapter two, it might be a little boring but it's definitely necessary for chapter three. The first couple of chapters will be non-canon because they will be like a buffer. Allowing Kara and Billy to fit in and get acquainted with the current members of Fairy Tail. After that, it will be mostly canon but I won't write every single episode from the anime into my story but I'll keep most of them. Anyway onto the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own *sighs*  
**

Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

A Dark forest: Unknown Location

Captain Marvel quickly turned seeing his friend lying on the ground, motionless with a glowing green collar around her neck. Without hesitating he broke the collar as it were nothing a grabbed the two pieces. He flew directly up as fast as he possibly could, a sonic boom could be heard for miles, he needed to get as much distance between Supergirl and the kryptonite as possible. He reached the end of earth's atmosphere and threw both pieces of the collar as hard as he possibly could straight towards the sun. With that problem taken care of he turned tail and rushed back to Supergirl as fast as he possible could emitting a second sonic boom. He slowed down at the last minute allowing him do land without a sound. He walked over to Supergirl and knelled down beside her, she was still and peaceful.

"Uuuggghhhh" Supergirl said faintly opening her eyes, the light bothering her. "What happened?" She asked still dazed.

"Luthor somehow got a kryptonite collar around your neck but I managed to get it off and throw it into the sun." He said proudly.

"Well that explains the headache and complete lack of any energy whatsoever. Where are we?" She said sitting up with the help of the captain and looking around.

"I have absolutely no idea, the last thing I remember was a bright light coming from that stupid box and then we were here." He said in a defeated tone.

"Would you mind flying me to the border of space? I need to recharge a bit, I feel like I just went toe to toe with 50 Darkseids." She said weekly to Marvel.

"Wow that bad huh? Well no problem, up we go." Marvel said picking Supergirl up bridal style and flying upwards slowly enough to enjoy the scenery.

"I don't recognize any of this, do you?" Kara asked Marvel

"Not even in the slightest." Marvel said dumbfounded

Slowly they reached the border of the atmosphere and the sun's rays slowly started to fuel Supergirl's powers again. Soon she floated away from Marvel under her own power and turned to him.

"Thanks Cap, I really appreciate this." She said honestly

"Don't worry about, what are friends for?" He said happily. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked more seriously

"Ya feel fine, but the sun doesn't feel the same. My powers feel, I don't know, weird." as they floated back down to where they originally were.

"How so?" Marvel asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know, it's like the feeling I get when I get hit with magic attacks but in a good way. Like the time Zatanna gave me a magical power boost." She said still confused.

"So you feel stronger?" Asked Marvel

"No, not stronger, just different. Like the sun is different." She said looking up towards the ball of yellow light in the sky.

"Well do you still have all you powers?" He asked Supergirl

"Ya think so." She said with a curious tone.

"Well then as long as you have your powers we can worry about the sun later, first things first we have to find out where we are." Marvel said "We should probably try find a town and get some normal clothes." He said with a wisdom beyond his years

"Ya your probably right." She said

"I am going to change back, that way I can go buy some clothes for us you wait here so nobody recognizes you." Marvel said to Supergirl

"Ok, sounds like a plan" said Supergirl

"SHAZAM!" Said marvel as a huge lighting bolt came down and struck him, leaving behind the form of a well built 16 year old boy.

Unbeknownst to the two Superheroes their were two sets of eyes watching them.

Magnolia, Fiore: Earthland

Natsu and Lucy were just getting a train on their way back from a mission together it had been a while now since the Phantom Lord indecent and besides finding out Loki was a celestial spirit nothing really important had happened in a while. They were returning from a simple mission a couple of towns over, all they had to kill a monster terrorizing it. It was quick and simple. They got paid 150 000 Jewl and split it evenly. It was enough to for Lucy to pay her rent for the month so every mission after that was straight profit. They were just getting off the train and Natsu was still feeling a bit sick.

"Hey Luce can we...take a sec, I need...to catch my breath." He said said breathing heavily as the nausea started to dissipate.

"I guess, but not to long I want to get back to the guild." She said as she went to join Natsu sitting on a bench.

Just a she was about to sit down there was what sounded to them like a huge explosion. After all, no one had ever broken the sound barrier in Earthland before.

"What was that!?" Lucy said jumping half a foot in the air from being startled.

"I don't know." Said Natsu "But it sounds like fun!" He said taking of towards the forest

"Naatsuu! Wait for me!" Lucy said running after him trying to keep up

As they made it to the edge of the forest, they heard a second explosion. "Hurry up Lucy, were missing it!" Natsu yelled.

They made it to where they saw a girl lying unconscious on the ground a man floating down from the sky.

"Whoa what kind of magic is that?" Lucy said

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" said Natsu

"Wait a sec Natsu, she looks injured let's wait and see if she's ok first." Lucy said in a scolding tone

"Fine, fine" said Natsu. "You're no fun, you know that?" Natsu said in an annoyed voice. He looked over again at them and saw the man start to float away into the air carrying the woman. "Oh my God Lucy he's kidnapping her!"Natsu said about to run off towards the two people floating away.

Lucy grabbed his scarf and pulled him back. "No he's not Natsu they obviously know each other and if you were paying attention she is awake! Now stop jumping to conclusions and be quiet!" Lucy half whispered half scolded him.

"Fine" Natsu said in a defeated tone. "Let's see if they come back.

After a couple of minutes of waiting they saw both figures floating back down to where they were each under their own power.

"I guess they can both use aero magic." Said Lucy watching them

"If their using aero magic then where are their wings?" Natsu asked Lucy "Now who is paying attention?" asked Natsu proudly mocking Lucy

"Just shup up and watch!" said Lucy shazam

"SHAZAM!" They both turned their head to see the man with the physique of a god get struck by a bolt of white lighting. But before either Lucy o Natsu could say anything he was replaced by a young well built boy of around 16. He had a slender yet muscular built much like that of Natsu's. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes that were the color of the most beautiful ocean he was a little taller than Natsu. The girl he was with was a little shorter than he was, she had a beautiful body. She looked to be around 18, She had the most amazing and luscious blond hair and also had blue eyes. Although unlike the boy next to her, her eyes were the same color as the skies, they were softer and more inviting. She was about the same height as Lucy.

"Alright" said the former Captain Marvel, now Billy Batson. "Let's head into town." He declared.

Out of nowhere a young boy with pink spiky hair and a young girl with beautiful blond hair were running towards them.

"Hey!" yelled the pink haired guy. "Can we talk to you for a sec?" He said waiving his hand

"Do you think he saw me?" Asked Billy quietly to Supergirl

"I don't know let's be careful." She said cautiously.

"Hi" Said the pink haired boy as he finally caught up to them. "My name's Natsu." He said gesturing to himself. "And this is Lucy" He said gesturing to the young woman next to him. "Were wizards from Fairy Tail" He said proudly. "We were just wondering what kind of magic you guys are using?" the boy, Natsu, said inquisitively.

"You guys are wizards!? That's so cool!" said Captain Marvel with a childish reaction.

"Well ya aren't you? I mean how else could you fly and transform into someone else?" Natsu asked a little confused.

"Wait you saw that?" Marvel asked surprised.

"Well ya you could see that bolt for miles." Said Natsu still completely lost.

"Great" said Supergirl face palming. "Now they now who we are." She said flatly.

"No we don't" declared Natsu still confused "If we knew who you were why would we ask?" He said

"Well he does have a point." Marvel said towards Kara

"Ok that's great but before anymore questions come up I have to ask you something." Kara said looking towards Natsu

"Ask away" declared Natsu

"This may sound a little funny but we have no Idea where we are." Supergirl said scratching the back of her head.

"Were in a forest." Natsu said still not quite catching on.

"They can obviously see that Natsu!." Lucy said staring at Natsu. She turned to the two newcomers. "You are obviously in a forest. She said giving a quick glare to Natsu. "The forest is just outside a small town call Magnolia, in the country of Fiore." She said in a helpful town

"Where's that?" asked captain Marvel

"Well in Earthland of course." declared Natsu prowdly

"Oh great!" said Supergirl. "Were probably not even on earth anymore." she said annoyed

"Well actually I think we might be" Marvel said finally realizing where they are. "The scientist said that that box had a dimensional rift in it. When I changed into Captain Marvel I think the bolt of magic lightning might have cracked the box getting us sucked in." He said apologetically to Supergirl.

"Well that's just great!" Said Supergirl. "What are we supposed to do now?" She said annoyed.

"Well you could always come with us?" Lucy offered

"What do you mean?" Asked Marvel

"Well were from a wizard's guild called Fariy Tail." He said proudly expecting them to be in awe

"What's that?" Asked Marvel curiously

"Seriously? You don't know? Whatever, it's a place where wizard's gather and take jobs." He said

"What kind of jobs?" Marvel asked his curiosity peeked.

"Well we mostly help people but sometimes we fight dark guilds." Natsu said

"What are dark guilds?" Marvel asked

"Well their also wizard guilds, but they do really bad things. They take assassination contracts a commit a lot of crimes."He said

"That sounds a lot like the what the Justice League does." Marvel said happily

"What's that?" asked Natsu

"Well the Justice League is a team where were from. It's full of people with superpowers, we protect the innocent and fight super villains." Marvel said proudly

"Wow so it's like a giant wizard's guild!" Natsu asked enthusiastically

"Well yes and no. First off, although some of us do use magic, most of us don't. Most of us just have superpowers." He said

"What are superpowers?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"Really? You don't know what superpowers are?" Marvel said in an almost confused matter. "You now, flight, super strength, invulnerability, super speed, shape shifting, heat vision, size changing." Marvel said hoping get the point across

"That just sounds like magic to me" Natsu said

"Well some of it is but most of it isn't." Marvel said "Wait if your wizards do you cast spells?" Marvel asked "Could one of your spells send us home?" Marvel asked hopefully

"Well it doesn't really work that way, but if you come back to the guild we could talk to Master Makarov. He might know something." Lucy said happily

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Supergirl said "Let's go meet this Makarov guy!" She said excitedly.

"Alright just let me change." said Marvel happily

"SHA.." He was cut off when Supergirl covered him mouth

"Wait!" She said grabbing Natsu and Lucy by the shirts and dragging them effortlessly a safe distance away. "Ok now go" She said smiling

"Sorry" The Captain said with a apologetic look on his face.

"SHAZAM!" He yelled as a bolt of lightning came crashing down transforming him into Billy Batson

"That was AWESOME!" Yelled Natsu running over to Billy.

Billy Batson extended his hand towards Natsu. "Billy Batson" He said happily

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said happily shaking his hand.

"Heh, Why not it's not like anything bad can happen right?" She extended her hand to Lucy

"Kara, Kara Kent" She said happily

"Lucy Heartfelia" Lucy said in return.

Billy then properly introduced himself to Lucy and Kara introduced herself to Natsu. They decided to walk back to town to meet Master Makarov and the rest of the guild.

Magnolia, Fiore: Earthland

"Hey Kara do you have anything else to wear?" Lucy asked on their way through town "Not that your clothes aren't nice, it's just that nobody really where's caped." Lucy said kind of staring at her costume.

"No not really" Said Kara remembering she was still in her costume.

"Well then how about we go shopping!" Lucy said it a high pitched squeal Kara immediately reciprocating.

"Oh wait, I don't think I have any money from here" Kara said a little sad.

"That's ok" Said Lucy "I have a little extra money from my last job I'll buy." Lucy said happily

"I really appreciate it, but you don't have to do that" Said Kara

"Of course I do!" Said Lucy "What are friends for?" She said pushing Kara into the nearest clothing store

"You coming lightning boy?" Lucy called poking her head out from the store. "I'll buy you some new clothes to if you want. No offense, but those are kind of weird." Lucy said loudly

"Why not?" Billy said walking towards the store with Natsu. "I really appreciate this." He said thankfully

"Like I said before, What are friends for?" She said happily walking back in with Natsu and Billy

After about an hour the store they all walked out together. Kara was now wearing A simple white v-neck t-shirt with blue jeans and sandals carrying her uniform in a bag. Billy was wearing a solid red t-shirt with blue shorts and sandals. Neither of them wanted to cost Lucy very much so that was all they got. They were both very intent on paying her back when they got the money. They were slowly walking down the street when an immense building came into view. It looked like a huge medieval castle. It had the Fairy Tail mark on a flag hanging in front of it.

"I'm guessing that huge castle looking building up ahead is it? The mark on the flag is the same mark that you guys have" Billy said noticing the huge building in the center of town.

"You would be write" said Lucy smiling at Billy.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Asked Kara as they all ran toward the guild as fast as they could. In a flash Kara was at the guild hall waiting for them.

"Show off" mumbled Billy as the other three finally caught up.

"Wow that was incredible, I've never seen anyone move that fast!" said Natsu "Can you teach me?" He asked hopefully

"It doesn't really work like that." Kara said seeing the sudden disappointment in Natsu's eyes.

"Whatever, let's go inside!" Natsu said as he kicked the door open.

"Who are the new guys?" Asked a boy with similar build to Natsu, he had blue hair and was in his boxers.

"Grey!" Lucy yelled "We'll tell you when you put some clothes on!" She yelled causing Grey to frantically look for the clothes he had somehow lost.

"Are all the guys here that weird?" Kara asked Lucy quietly.

"Well they all have their own little quirks but he's the only compulsive stripper." Lucy said causing both girls to laugh.

"Are they new recruits?" asked a gut with hair smoking a cigarette.

"If they are they better be real men!" Yelled a really big guy with white spiky hair.

"First thing's first" said Lucy "Let's introduce you to the master.

-oOoOoOo-

"That was quite a story!" Said Makarov sitting cross legged on his desk while staring at the two new comers. "Do you two wish to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked

"Well" Kara said. "We've talked about it and we think we want to join." Kara said happily

"Well that's great then!" Makarov said standing up. "But before I let you into the guild I want to see what you can do. Because you are both not wizards I want to be sure that I will not be putting you in any danger." Makarov said seriously

"That sounds fair." Billy said standing up and stretching "What do you want us to do?" Asked Billy.

"We should fight!" yelled Natsu from his position leaning on the wall of the office next to Lucy

"That sounds like a good Idea!" Said Makarov proudly "Natsu will fight Billy" Makarov said. "But who is Kara going to fight?" He asked himself.

As if on cue, there was a knock at his door. "Come in" said Makarov. The door opened to reveal a red haired woman, she had armor on from her waist to her neck. She wore a blue skirt and shoes.

"Master" She said bowing "I heard there were new members" She said looking at the two new comers.

Makarov grew a sly smile. "Perfect!" He said "Let's see if your just a strong as you say you are Kara. You and Erza will spar." He said is grin widening

"Alright let's go outside and fight! I bet I'm way stronger than you Billy!" Natsu taunted.

"You wish yelled Billy!" As they both ran out of the office followed by Erza and Kara

"Are you sure this is a good idea Master?" asked Lucy nervously

"Yes child, they are not wizards. I would not feel comfortable sending them on missions without knowing their limits." He said seriously. "And I've been itching to see a good fight for a while now" He said grinning from ear to ear in a happy tone. They both left the office closing the door behind them. They were in for quite a show, but they really had no idea just how powerful their new friends really were.

**I just wanted to let you guys know that my updates will be kind of erratic because school comes first. But whenever I feel inspired I end up writing anyway which kind of screws me over in the long run but whatever. I say that procrastinating is something I can worry about later, right? **

**What do you think about the upcoming fight? Buy your tickets...Place your bets...this is going to be fun!**

**Please review, it's what keeps me going!**


End file.
